An electrical box, such as a function shallow (FS) box or a function deep (FD) box, can be used in various facilities to house receptacles. A conduit system connects to the electrical box to supply wires. In a facility, the electrical box may be subjected to an environmental condition that may lead to condensation accumulating on the electrical box. Additionally, or alternatively, the electrical box may be subjected to water, liquids, and/or stringent cleaning solutions. For example, personnel at a facility may rinse or wash down a wall (e.g., with a direct, high pressure spray) on which the electrical box is surface-mounted, causing the electrical box to become exposed to water, etc.